


A Soft Touch

by Bunnywest



Series: Rabbit verse [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: When Peter and Stiles mated, they discovered that Stiles loved, no, needed to touch Peter.They assumed that eventually that need would wear off.It never did.





	A Soft Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some handsy Stiles and indulgent Peter. I was going to save this for Steter week as established relationship, but I have no self control, apparently.

When Peter and Stiles mated, they discovered that Stiles loved, no, _needed_ to touch Peter. They assumed that eventually that need would wear off.

 It never did.

 

* * *

 

  ** _Ten weeks_ **

Stiles is plastered against Peter’s side, sleeping deeply. He’s always been a cuddly sleeper, but now they’re mated and he’s a wolf, it’s reached ridiculous levels. He has an arm thrown over Peter’s waist, holding him in place, his head is nestled firmly on his chest, and their legs are tangled together.

Peter’s barely awake, and he traces his fingers idly down his mate’s back. He can feel deep satisfaction running through their mating bond, even in Stiles’ sleep. He smiles to himself, and just enjoys the sensation of having the other man’s body pressed close to his. His hand reaches Stiles’ ass, and he starts to make lazy circular motions with his  fingers, gently making patterns. Stiles snuggles closer and makes a happy sound, edging closer to consciousness.

He tilts his head back, and Peter leans in and kisses him. Stiles kisses him back hungrily, and his hands start to roam over Peter’s body. He murmurs “You feel good, Wolfman. Keep touching me.”

Peter obeys happily, and it’s not long before they’re both awake and aroused. Stiles quickly stretches himself out and pushes Peter down onto the bed, before climbing on him and sinking down slowly, making the filthiest noises. “Shhh, rabbit, we have a guest” Peter reminds him quietly, because Parrish is in the spare room.

Stiles either doesn’t hear or doesn’t care, because he continues to moan and gasp and swear as they make love. Afterwards, as they lay there lazily, Stiles carries on touching and petting at Peter’s chest muscles, and Peter observes “You actually can’t get enough touch, can you?”

“Nope” Stiles confirms. “Can’t stop won’t stop. Your skin feels so good under my hands, and the way your muscles move, it’s addictive. Do you think it will always feel like this?” he asks Peter, curious.

“There’s no way to know, sweetheart. I think it’ll probably lessen with time, though. ”

“Shame” Stiles sighs.

"Now let's go and see of you traumatized your father's fiance" Peter suggests, and they drag themselves out of bed to go and greet their guest and apologise for the noise.

* * *

  ** _One year_ **

“Happy Anniversary” Peter says, with a twinkle in his eye as he hands Stiles the envelope with the plane tickets to Paris in it.

Stiles’ face is a picture of delight as he takes in their itinerary. ”Oh my god Peter, you remembered! We’re going in a hot air balloon! In Paris! I love you so much!”  And he picks Peter up off the floor easily and swings him around in his arms, grinning madly. Peter laughs at his reaction, and he lets Stiles hold him and hug him and scent him until he finally he begs to be put down, because they need to go and pack if they’re going to make their flight.

The other passengers in first class are fairly tolerant, but Peter has to draw the line when Stiles tries to straddle him in his seat during the flight. “Behave, rabbit, we’re only an hour from landing” he admonishes gently. One of the other passengers chuckles, and Peter shrugs and tells her “Sorry. My husband can’t keep his hands to himself.”

“I can so!” Stiles protests, even as he kisses Peter’s neck. “I just don’t want to” he adds, hands stroking over Peter’s neck and collarbones.

The both hear the passenger mutter “Damn,I can see why” and Peter looks smug even as Stiles gives the other woman a filthy look and drapes himself possessively across Peter’s lap. The stewardess tries to get him to move, but Stiles flashes his eyes instinctively, growling “mine”  and she backs off, knowing a losing battle when  she sees one.

She comes back a moment later with a blanket for them, which Stiles drags over their bodies. He spends the next hour with his hands down Peter’s jeans, touching softly and teasing, while Peter squirms in his seat and tries not to make it obvious what they’re doing. After they land, Peter’s the last one off the plane, and he carries the blanket in front of him. The stewardess makes a movement as if to take it from him, but then she looks again and sees his flushed face, and glazed expression, and lets him keep it. Stiles looks highly pleased with himself, and when they get to their hotel room they barely make it in the door before Peter pounces on him and wrestles him onto the bed, tearing at his clothes as they go. “That was torture, Stiles” he growls in his ear. “You’ll pay for that.”

‘She was looking at you” Stiles defends himself. “My wolf got jealous. Needed to touch.”

“I’ll give you touch “ Peter tells him, and he does, spending the rest of the afternoon wringing orgasm after orgasm from his mate, until he’s begging him to stop, before he finally fucks him hard and they both fall into an exhausted sleep.

They don’t wake till the next morning, and after lazily making love again, they go to the airfield for their balloon ride. It’s magnificent, and everything Stiles ever thought it would be. The views are spectacular, and he kisses Peter gently, saying “Thank you so much, this is fantastic.”

His hand rubs idly over Peter’s back, and then slips up his shirt. Stiles hums at the skin to skin contact as he always does. Peter doesn’t even think he knows he does it. He pulls Peter closer, and grabs the back of his head with his other hand, threading his fingers through that delicious hair as he pulls him in for a deeper kiss. Peter responds, because his husband’s both extremely attractive and very persuasive. They do nothing but make out for a while, feeling the wind against their faces as they kiss and scent each other, ignoring the balloon operator.

Then Stiles starts to grind against Peter, and their touches take on a different tone, more urgent, less teasing. “Still want to touch you all the time Peter, even after a year” Stiles breathes into his ear, before nibbling delicately at it.

“Mmm” is Peter’s eloquent reply as he squirms at the nips and bites Stiles has started placing as he works his way down his neck. His own hands are gripping Stiles around the ass and pulling him in tight, pressing them together firmly even as their hips move.

“I don’t think I’ll ever stop needing to touch you” Stiles says, as he strips Peter’s shirt off over his head, and then his own, so that they’re pressed against each other bare chested.

“Good” Peter whispers back, and sucks a bruise into Stiles’ collarbone, causing him to whimper. 

The operator makes a tiny choked off sound. Peter and Stiles ignore it, too busy kissing and touching each other. The next half an hour is spent doing things that should never be done in view of a stranger in a wicker basket, but Peter can’t quite bring himself to care, too busy enjoying the feel of Stiles’ teeth as they tug at his nipple rings. When they land, the operator practically pushes them out, muttering in French under his breath.  Stiles knows enough to translate “wrong” and “my eyes.” 

Peter understands ever word, and he snickers He tips the man very generously, saying something to him in rapid-fire French that makes him lose his dour expression and laugh loudly, before clapping Peter on the back.

“What did you say? What did he say?” Stiles demands.

Peter raises an amused eyebrow. “I asked if he could blame you for not keeping your hands to yourself, when you had all this in front of you” he smirks.

Stiles shrugs. “You’re not wrong” he agrees, wrapping himself around Peter’s back. They spend the rest of the day in bed – it’s their anniversary, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Three years_ **

“Could you not?” Ami complains from where she’s trying to do actual work with Peter in the office at Jungle, and Stiles is draped over his shoulders, absently touching him and humming.

“What? Oh, sorry!” Stiles replies, as he realises exactly what he’s doing. “Can’t help it” he says.

Ami looks at the pair of them, arms folded. “I’m sure.”

Peter rolls his eyes at the pair of them. “He really can’t help it, Ami. He needs the touch, you know that” he reminds her.

Stiles pulls a face at her, saying “Told you so.”

“And it’s never worn off?” she asks, curious.

“Not even a little. If it was up to me I’d spend all day touching Peter – it feels _incredible_ ”  Stiles tells her, and even as he speaks he slips his hand down the front of Peter’s v neck and starts fondling his pecs.

“You’re still doing it, rabbit” Peter teases gently.

“Yep. Can’t stop, won’t stop” Stiles grins, and kisses the back of Peter’s neck.

Ami gives up, closes her laptop, stand, and leaves the office, saying  “Come and see me when you’ve detached the human barnacle Peter, we need to talk about stocktake while you’re not being mauled” but she’s smiling as she speaks.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Six years_ **

 Peter comes back from where he’s been visiting the new babies at Will and Ami's, and he drags Stiles into a hug, burying his face in his chest. Stiles revels in the touch for a few moments before pulling back and lifting Peter’s face, observing him for a second before asking “Peter? What’s wrong? Are you _crying_?”

Peter makes a ragged wet sound, and holds Stiles close, making no move to loosen his grip. “They named the boys,” he says at last, from where he’s nuzzled against Stiles.

“Oh, what did they end up with?” Stiles asks, curious.

“Michael. And Peter” 

"Oh," Stiles breathes out.

"I lost everything once, and now I have a pack again. _They called him Peter_ " he whispers. Peter lets out a shuddering sigh, and Stiles can feel through the bond that his mate is overwhelmed by the gesture.

He holds him closer, and says nothing. It’s not only Stiles who needs the comfort of touch, sometimes.

 

* * *

 

**_Thirteen years_ **

****

“Uncle Peter?”

“Yes Baby Bill?” Peter can tell it’s going to be one of those conversations, just by Bill’s tone. The boy wants information.

“Can I ask you about uncle Stiles?”

“You could, or you could ask him yourself, which might be a better way to get your answers,” Peter observes mildly. “Stiles, care to join us?” he calls. He doesn’t bother to raise his voice, knowing Stiles will hear him perfectly well. They hear him come bouncing down the stairs, two at a time, and the he appears out the back door to join them where they’re sitting round the pool after spending the morning swimming. His hand automatically runs down the back of Peter’s neck, and he seats himself in his lap, long legs dangling haphazardly off the side of the pool lounger.

‘What’s up, dude?” Stiles asks, before stealing a quick kiss from his husband.

“I wanted to know about, well, that.” Bill indicates the way Stiles is sitting. “The touching thing” he clarifies. “Some of the kids at school, they saw you kissing the other day, and they say it’s not normal to be as …..”  he hesitates.

“Tactile?” Peter offers drily.

“Yeah. That. And you know, you do touch Uncle Peter an awful lot. So I was wondering, is it a wolf thing?”

“Partly, but partly it’s a me thing. I’m the Steve Rogers of werewolves” Stiles tells him, grinning.

Bill looks confused, and Peter rolls his eyes. “When Stiles took the bite, it combined with his spark, and had some extra effects” he explains.

“The spark’s like a little bit of magic that I have. It came from my mom’s side of the family, it turns out” Stiles offers helpfully, arms draped loosely round Peter’s shoulder.

“Yes, exactly. Anyway” Peter continues “We didn’t realise it at the time”

“Peter forgot” Stiles chimes in.

“OK, yes fine, I forgot, and you’re never going to let me live it down, are you rabbit?” Peter huffs. “I forgot Stiles was a spark, and when a spark takes the bite, the results can be quite extreme. Stiles got all the usual benefits of longer life span, strength, healing, eyesight and hearing, but he got one or two other things as well, and one of those was that he craves his mate’s touch.”

“You forgot that I’m as strong as an alpha” Stiles reminds him.

Peter stands easily, still holding Stiles, and throws him in the pool.  When his head pops up out of the water, he tells him “Stop interrupting, rabbit,” and carries on, ignoring the way Stiles is gasping and sputtering in outrage. “As I was saying, your young friends are actually right. Stiles is far more touch-hungry than a normal person, and he’s a lot more sensitive as well, so he feels every touch a lot more than you or I would.”

“Feels it more how?’ Bill addresses Stiles, who’s dragged himself out of the water and is standing there dripping wet.

“Show me your leg, Bill” Stiles responds, coming over and kneeling close to where Bill’s sitting. Bill stretches his leg out dubiously.

“No, the other one” Stiles instructs. Bill extends the leg that he’d injured when he came off his bike. He’d lost all the skin off one side of his calf, and there’s giant patch of very new, very pink skin there, paper thin and fragile.

“Now close your  eyes” he tells Bill, who does so. Stiles runs one finger up the undamaged side of his calf. “How does that feel?” he asks.

Bill shrugs. “It doesn’t feel like anything” he reports.

Then Stiles runs his finger over the fresh skin, and Bill gives a full body shudder and gasps. Stiles laughs delightedly. “Different?” he asks.

“Yeah” Bill breathes out. “It’s like I could feel it a hundred times more than the other spot. It was _intense_ ”

“That’s how it feels for me too, all over” Stiles says simply.

“Wow. That’s…..a lot to feel” says Bill, wide eyed.

“Yep” Stiles agrees cheerfully. “That’s why when people like my nephew give me hugs it feels _extra_ good” he says, as he picks Bill up out of his chair and squeezes him, before throwing him into the water. And then he grabs Peter, and throws him in as well. Bill’s laughing, and Peter only looks mildly put out – he was already wet. Stiles strips off his wet shirt and jeans and joins them wearing his boxers.

Later, when Bill’s gone home and Stiles is in the shower, Peter slips in quietly with him and washes his hair, causing Stiles to groan with pleasure at the sensation of fingers scratching gently against his scalp. “Is it really still that strong? After all these years?” Peter asks curiously.

“It’s still that strong. Still need you just as much” Stiles confirms, as he tilts his head back to let the water rinse the suds away. He hums as Peter kisses at his neck.

“Does it get too much sometimes?”

Stiles pulls him close. “Never. Not while I’ve got you, Wolfman.”

 

* * *

 

 

**_Seventeen Years_ **

Stiles scuffs the toe of his shoe against the ground as Ami rants at him and Peter. “I mean, it’s not even the first time, for god’s sake. Twice in the last six months! The school wants to ban you both!”

 “They’re over reacting Ami, it was just a harmless kiss” Peter starts, but Ami’s not having it.

She waves the note from the school at them threateningly. “This is not just a kiss!” she exclaims, and then she reads the note. Peter and Stiles glance at each other guiltily. Peter might be the Alpha, and Stiles might be stronger than the pair of them, but when she’s Mama Wolf, Ami’s in charge.

 “ _We are unable to condone such blatant displays of a sexual nature in our school parking lot in plain view of the children_ ” she reads.

“ _Mr Stilinksi-Hale (older)  was laying on his back on the bonnet of his car,under  Mr Stilinski-Hale(younger) in a prone position. He did not appear to be struggling_ ” she reads. _“Mr Stilinski-Hale(older) appeared to be spreading his legs wider for Mr Stilinksi-Hale (younger) to stand between them_ ” she reads.

" _There was visible grinding taking place_ ” she reads “ _Mr Stilinski –Hale (younger) was bending over and laying on top of Mr Stilinksi-Hale(older), keeping him in place while he unbuttoned his shirt. The men were kissing each other,and making obscene noises”_ she reads.

She lowers the note and asks “Do I need to keep going?”

Stiles and Peter shake their heads. “I shudder to think what would have happened if the bell hadn’t gone” she sighs.

 Stiles raises his hand, and says “Guilty, Ami. Sorry. But I’d been away for three days, and I was just home, and I knew Peter would be doing school pickup so I thought I’d surprise him. I needed him” he explains.

“And you couldn’t restrain yourself for twenty minutes?” Ami asks, arms folded.

Stiles looks surprised that she’d ask. “Of course I couldn’t. I missed him. I needed to feel my mate touch me. Wolf wants what it wants, you know that.“

“Really? Still?” Ami asks, surprised.

“Still. Always.”

Ami sighs. “Well, the school says if it happens again you’re both banned from the car park. So Stiles, no more school run for you. Ever. You can’t be trusted. If you want to go make out in the car, go for a drive like normal people” she adds.

Stiles catches Peter’s eye, and winks. Peter arches a brow in return. Both men stand smoothly, and walk out.

“Wait, where are you going?” Ami asks them.

“For a drive” Stiles calls back.

Later on, Stiles wraps his long legs around Peter while he balances on the bonnet of the car and Peter fucks into him hard and fast.  And afterwards, he pulls Peter’s body down against his so he can feel the weight against him, and sighs happily. ”Mmmm. You still feel so good touching me” he purrs in Peter’s ear.

“And it's still my pleasure rabbit, really” Peter returns, moving his hips in tiny motions, and being outdoors obviously agrees with him, because the next thing he knows he’s hard again, and Stiles is clenching around him, so he fucks him again.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Twenty Two Years_ **

There’s the sound of a throat clearing, and Peter sighs. “Easy, rabbit” he murmurs, from where he’s pressed up against the wall. Stiles is plastered against his back, arms wrapped around his waist, hips twitching forwards subtly. Too quietly for human ears to hear, he tells him “An hour, and we’ll be home, and I’ll be all yours. But this really isn’t the time or the place.”

Stiles answers just as quietly “Well. It’s not like the owners are going to kick us out.”

Peter turns so he’s facing Stiles, and pulls his hands up to his shoulders. “I know, but we really should set a good example to the staff. Now let me finish hanging this sign, and behave.”

Stiles pouts, and Peter completes the task he’d set out to do before Stiles had started molesting him, hanging up a copy of their employment conditions on the wall. Then he turns to face the eight people in the room, some of who are looking amused, and starts “Let me welcome you officially to the first staff meeting of Hale and Hearty produce. I’m Peter Stilinski-Hale, and the young man who can’t keep his hands off me is your new owner, my husband, Stiles Stilinski-Hale.”

 “I actually can't physically keep my hands off him.It’s a medical condition, honest" Stiles confirms with a sigh. "But don’t worry, it’s only Peter I can’t resist” he adds, grinning, and that’s moment when the staff of their newest enterprise are completely won over by the charming young man with the long limbs and angelic face.

“Newlyweds?” one of the ladies asks, smiling knowingly.

“Twenty two years” Peter replies with a soft look. There’s a chorus of _aaaaws_ around the room. “And he still can’t keep his hands to himself” he adds, smiling fondly at Stiles.

“Can’t stop, won’t stop” Stiles grins, and even as he speaks, his hand is running up and down Peter’s back without him realizing.

 "Rabbit, never stop" Peter tells him, and he pulls him in for a passionate kiss, to the cheers and whistles of their new staff.


End file.
